ShinoNaru : Blind to See : One Shot
by UltimateYaoiLuver
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission with Sai, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino. Naruto, being a clumsy ninja, doesn't see a kunai flying his way. That kunai has blnding gas. Who will take care of him? Shino? No way.


"Gramma Tsunade, what's going on? What mission are you sending me on?" Naruto asked, putting one hand on his hip, stretching the other arm. His black and orange jumpsuit didn't look clean, like he'd been out training for weeks.

"You are going to deliver a package, a very important package that rogue ninjas are after, to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. This is a very important, I mean IMPORTANT, package. You and the squad I have chosen will deliver it. The others will be here in a moment. They already know what's going on; you were a last minute option." Tsunade slid a box across her desk.

Naruto stood, tapping his foot, waiting on his teammates. _I wonder if Sakura-Chan's going to be there…? _Naruto thought, scratching his shoulder.

"We're here, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura ran in. "Oh, the last minute man is this dork…" Sakura frowned.

"Sakura…" Naruto pouted. "Who else is here?" Naruto turned to see Sai. "Oh…" Naruto frowned.

"Nice to see you, too." Sai stood beside him. Naruto turned to see Kiba.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto smiled, waving his hand in the air.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba patted him on the shoulder. "You coming, Bug Freak?"

"I'm right here…" Shino walked through the door. Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto eyes wandered.

_I wonder what's under his jackets…he never takes them off…and what about his eyes…? _Naruto thought, just out of curiosity. I mean, everyone wondered about it, right?

"Sakura Haruno, you're the captain of this mission." Tsunade gave her the box.

"Yes, Milady." Sakura nodded, bowing slightly.

"Shino, if anything happens to Sakura, you're captain." Tsunade looked at him. He nodded.

"What about me!?" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm more than capable to be captain!"

"Shut up! I would be captain before you!" Kiba yelled.

"Never!" Naruto glared at him. They began to scream at one another.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk.

Naruto gulped and stood beside Shino. Naruto secretly scanned Shino, searching for any open skin. "Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto. Get going!" Tsunade waved her hand.

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura nodded and began to walk out. She waved her hand, motioning for the others to follow.

"Naruto! Stay here for a moment." Tsunade yelled. Naruto quickly turned and ran back to her. "Don't do anything stupid, stay focused on the mission." She stared at him coldly.

"I Know!" Naruto frowned and ran back to his team. Kiba put his nose in Naruto's shoulder. "Dude, personal space!" Naruto smacked Kiba's head.

"You reek, like sweat and tuna fish…" Kiba gagged.

"I've been training all day! Hey, let me stop at my apartment, get some things." Naruto ran to his apartment and grabbed some extra clothes and supplies. He jumped out his window and landed on Shino's shoulders by mistake. "Oh!" Naruto jumped off. "I'm sorry!"

Shino didn't say anything, just nodded. Naruto gulped and stared at his face. Sakura smacked Naruto in the head. "Watch where you're going, Baka!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry!" Naruto rubbed his head in pain.

"No need to hit your teammates." Shino mumbled. Naruto looked up at him in amazement.

"Did you just stand up for him?" Kiba asked.

"No." Shino mumbled. Kiba shrugged and began to talk to Sai.

"It will take us about a week's trip to and from. About 4 days in and 3 days back. Stay on your toes, a lot of people want this package!" Sakura explained as they were jumping through the trees. "Naruto..!" She glared at him as he was looking around, checking out the scenery.

"Dude! Are you listening?" Kiba jumped up beside him.

_Why would Shino stand up for me…he doesn't even talk to me. He barely even knows me… _Naruto thought, looking down at his feet.

"NARUTO!" Sai whopped him with the handle of his paintbrush.

Naruto snapped back into reality and glared at Sai.

"How many invisible tents have we been supplied, Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Three tents, looks as if we'll have to share." Sai mumbled, frowning.

"I call a tent with-" Naruto began, but Sakura put a hand over his mouth.

"I will not sleep with Naruto." Sakura mumbled, punching him in the head.

"Then who will you room with; look at all of us guys! I mean, room with the hottest….me!" Kiba smiled, pointing to his chest.

"No. I call one alone." Sakura smiled. "Have some Bromance."

"Wha-" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You should know what I'm saying, Naruto. You're the gayest guy I know!" Sakura laughed.

Naruto glared at her coldly. "Relax, I was joking." Sakura grinned.

"How about we," Naruto turned to face Shino as he spoke. "…figure this out when we feel the need to stop…" Shino put a finger to his sunglasses, pushing them securely on his face.

"Sure, listen to Shino as he talks, but not me!" Sakura laughed silently.

"Hey! He rarely talks!" Naruto frowned, sticking out his tongue. "Sakura you talk too much!"

"Speak for yourself, Dork!" Sakura smirked and looked forward.

Naruto turned back around to look at Shino. _He's smart… _Naruto thought.

"What?" Shino jumped up beside him.

"Nothing, just wondering if you were going to talk some more." Naruto mumbled, facing forward. Naruto gripped his backpack straps, straightening them out on his back nervously.

"Are we almost there?" Kiba yawned.

"Hardly." Sai mumbled, jumping up beside Sakura.

"Naruto!" Shino grabbed Naruto's arm, pushing him against a tree. Naruto gasped as a Kunai flew where he just was.

Sakura gasped and motioned them to hide behind a bush. Naruto caught his breath and sat down on the ground.

"Thank you…so much…" Naruto whispered, still a little shocked.

Sakura turned to look at Naruto. "You okay? Did it cut you?" She began to search him for blood. Naruto opened his eyes and gasped.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?" Naruto patted her back.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I c-ca-can-can't s-s-s-see." He gulped. He was scared.

"They had blinding gas on the knife. My sunglasses protected me." Shino mumbled. "The effects will wear off in about a day."

Naruto gripped onto Sakura's shirt. "Who's going to carry him?" Sakura asked.

"I will." Shino picked up Naruto on his back. Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around him and leaned his head on Shino's back.

"I'm sorry; I'm useless…just in the way…" Naruto whispered.

"It's not your fault!" Sakura patted him on the back. "No one saw that coming. One of us would have probably gotten hit too, if it wasn't for Shino." Sakura smiled. Naruto felt Shino's warm heat and wanted to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and felt Shino's hands around his own.

After a while, it turned dark and the decided to stop for rest. Naruto has been asleep the whole time. "There's water here, that's good." Sakura smiled and they set up the tents. They turned the invisibility on so none of the enemies could see them. "Maybe we should try to wash out his eyes." Sakura suggested.

"Right." Shino placed him by the lake and grabbed a rag from his bag. He dipped the rag in the water. Kiba walked over there and began to slightly shove Naruto, to wake him up. Naruto opened his eyes, only to see darkness.

"Guys?" He whispered.

"It's us." Sakura mumbled, patting his shoulder. Naruto gulped. "Shino's gonna wipe out your eyes, to see if the gas will clear up." Sakura moved the hair out of his face, taking off his headband. Shino gently put the rag over his eyes and gently began to wipe his eyes.

"It's cold." Naruto whispered, swallowing the spit that had built up in his throat. Naruto reached his hand up and felt Shino's face. "Shino…" He whispered.

"Hm?" He looked down at Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto slowly took his hand off Shino's face and let it hit the ground beside him. "…a lot."

"Mmhmm." Shino dipped the rag back in the water. Sakura felt sad, looking into Naruto's eyes to see clouds.

Shino wiped out as much as he could, but Naruto still couldn't see. "When will it be over?" Sai asked Shino.

"Probably by tomorrow afternoon." Shino stood, ringing out the rag to avoid dripping, and gently lying it over Naruto's eyes.

"Shino…what's on my eyes?" Naruto whispered.

"The rag, it's okay!" Sakura smiled. Shino bent down to Naruto and picked him up. Naruto extended his arm up and put it on Shino's face. Naruto gulped and ran it over Shino's mouth.

"Shino..?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Shino looked down at him.

"Just making sure it was you…" Naruto ran his hand down Shino's chest, then let his hand fall down. Shino walked inside a tent and gently lowered Naruto to the ground. "Are you going to sleep here?" Naruto asked.

"If you'd like that…" Shino whispered.

"I…I would…" Naruto whispered, extending his hand. Shino gently grabbed it, showing Naruto that he was still here. Naruto gripped Shino's hand as he fell asleep. Shino layed down, holding Naruto's hand. Soon, Shino fell asleep, too.

Once they awoke in the morning, Shino rolled over to check on Naruto.

"Are you awake, Shino?" Naruto asked, his hand still clasped in Shino's.

"Yes." Shino smiled and held Naruto in his lap. "Can you see?"

"It's really blurry and cloudy, but I can see colors and smudges." Naruto looked up at Shino.

Shino smiled and zipped up his jacket. He carried Naruto outside. Sakura was the only one awake. "Is he okay? Can he see?" Sakura asked.

"He can see colors and smudges, but it's blurry and cloudy." Shino mumbled.

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura…?" He looked at her to see pink and tan smudges.

"Yep, it's me!" She smiled.

"You're teeth are very white…" Naruto squinted his eyes, seeing white and tan.

"Thanks…?" Sakura muttered. "Oh, looks like Sai and Kiba are getting up." Sakura turned to see Kiba, Akamaru, and Sai leave their tent. "Hey guys." Sakura smiled.

"Hey." They sat down. "One could take advantage of your blindness." Kiba chuckled and shoved Naruto. Naruto gasped. Shino put his arms around Naruto and held him in his lap.

"Sh-Shino?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah…?" Shino mumbled.

"Okay…" Naruto leaned into Shino.

"Let's get going." Sakura grabbed the tents and put them in the bags and they began to go towards the village. Naruto opened his eyes.

_I can see! _ He thought. He looked up at Shino. "Shino…" Naruto whispered.

"Hnn?" Shino looked down at him.

"Put me down, I can see." Naruto smiled. Shino placed him on a branch. Naruto shook his head and turned to look at Shino. He grinned wide and put his thumb up. "Shino…thanks…for you caring for me." Naruto leaned up to Shino and kissed his cheek. Shino gasped.

"GAYWAD!" Kiba yelled.

"You're welcome." Shino whispered. Shino smiled at Naruto. "Don't worry about Kiba."

"I know…" Naruto smiled.

"Shut up Kiba!" Sakura yelled. "It's cute!"

"Whatever…" Sai mumbled.

"Shino…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes?" Shino asked.

"Can I love you?" Naruto asked, putting a hand in Shino's.

"Only if I can love you in return." Shino smiled.


End file.
